If I Never See Your Face Again
by oh hey sammii
Summary: This is based on the Julian/Marti fanfic challenge. Lewis talks Marti down after getting off the phone with her dad, and they share an intimate moment...But, what about Julian? What about Alice? What will happen?  Takes place after the season finale
1. If I Never See Your Face Again

"You promised!" Marti heard Deidre shout, as she headed out of the Cheertown buildings with bicycle in her two hands. Tears slid down her cheeks as she stopped where she was, and climbed on her bike, but stopped short as she began to ride, because she heard Lewis calling after her.

"Marti, wait!" He called out, catching up to her, just as she stopped her bike from moving any further.

Marti threw her bike down on the grass of the pathway to get into the school, and she sat down on the bench, running her hands through her hair. A rack of sobs escaped her mouth and Lewis stayed silent, obviously feeling bad for the ex girlfriend that stood in front of him. Slowly, he sat down next to her on the bench, and scooted closer to her, wanting to give her the sence of belonging as he opened his arms.

Marti took the oppurtunity and immidently cuddled herself into Lewis's open embrace. She laid her head down on his shoulder and stayed silent as his arms wrapped around her waist and he allowed her to calm down from what she had just gone through inside with Deidre. He heard her breathing slow down and finally calm itself before he put his finger on her chin, causing her to look at him.

"...What happened?" He whispered.

"...I just...I'm so pissed off at Deidre, she told me my father was dead, and she played along with it, so i'd believe her. Earlier, in the dorm, her phone was ringing, so I answered it..." Marti said, as her voice cracked.

"It was your dad?" Lewis asked.

"Yeah, it was. She knew I had been looking for him, and she's still in contact with him. That's not fair, she made me believe he was dead. Her, and Wanda both."

"Do you think Wanda really knew he was still alive?"

"I...I don't know, but it doesn't matter. I should have known, and Deidre should have said something. I've been looking everywhere for something that led me to my father, and he's still alive." Marti said, letting a second round of tears fill up in her eyes.

"...Marti, don't cry..." He said, running his hand through her hair. Though they had been exes for quite some time, Lewis couldn't stand to see any girl he had been in some type of contact with, cry. It was just a nerve that hit him, and he never knew why.

Marti just looked at Lewis and shook her head, letting her tears slide down her cheeks. She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't, as her mouth closed again. She bit down on her bottom lip as tears continued to cascade down her cheeks.

She was so distrought over this, and wasn't sure how she'd ever be able to forgive Deidre. She was just starting to really like her and understand what she had been through growing up, and Deidre knew that Marti really wanted some piece of good information about her father. Finding out that Rex was still alive made Marti happier, more than ever, but she really knew she deserved the right to know that he was still alive, even if Deidre had a valid reason to keep it away from her.

Lewis picked up his hand and let his thumb slide across Marti's cheeks, wiping away her cheeks. He looked at his blonde headed ex girlfriend as she gazed back at him, and a small smile appeared across his lips.

Marti felt safe back where she was right now with Lewis. She hadn't felt like that in a long time, and he was still her flyer, she was always going to have a good relationship with him, if it was within the squad or not. She felt his smile lighting up the darkness that surrounded them from the night, and she looked at his eyes for a few seconds. Her breathing slightly heavied as she leaned in a little, only to be met by his lips, because he was leaning in as well.

The pair's lips crashed together, and they shared a kiss for the first time in quite a few months. Marti's arms wrapped reluctantly around Lewis's neck as his hands rested on his back and played with the falling strands of her hair. The kiss deepend, and Marti's hands unlocked from his neck, now resting on both of his cheeks.

Lewis was the first to break from the kiss as he returned his gaze back on Marti. He knew she felt the same feelings he did because she had the same look on her face as he did. Staying silent, so they could both take in the moment, Lewis waited to speak.

"...Come back with me," He whispered.

Those words were all it took for Marti to forget about who she had been dating for the past few weeks. It was obvious that Lewis wasn't concerned about Alice, so she wasn't going to ruin the moment they were sharing at the moment, causing her to nod to the statement he said.

_Baby, Baby, please believe me, find it in your heart to reach me, promise not to leave me behind...Take me down but take it easy, make me think but don't decieve me, talk to me by taking your time..._

_'Cause you keep me comin' back for more_

_And, I feel a little better than I did before_

_If I never see your face again, I don't mind_

_'cause we got much further than i'd thought we'd get tonight._


	2. I Won't Go Home Without You

Chapter 2

_Marti's breathing heavied as she rested her hands on Lewis's back, as he pressed into her slowly. Every time he pressed into her, a small moan would ride up from her throat, sometimes resembling his name. Her nails pressed into his back as he continued, and her hips pushed up to meet his thrusts. Heavy breathing filled the room, and Marti didn't know what to think of this..._

Marti's eyes shot open as she looked around, realizing that she was in bed with Julian. Cold beads of sweat her dripping down her forehead, and she let out a heavied sigh, running her hand across her forehead to get rid of those beads of sweat. She looked over at Julian, who was looking at her, obviously because he was concerned with the way that she had woken before him.

"Are you alright?" Julian whispered.

Marti nodded her head a bit too fast. "Yeah, i'm fine...I'm just...I'm gonna take a shower," She said, lifting the blankets up from herself, as she climbed out of the bed that she shared with Julian, the nights that she stayed at his place.

Julian couldn't help but look at the clock, and then glance back at his girlfriend. "Babe, it's two in the morning." He said.

"I don't care, i'll be fine. I'm a big girl." Marti said, shrugging her shoulders as she walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Once she got into the bathroom, Marti took two towels out of the drawer, laid one on the floor to catch dripping water from the shower she was about to take, and left the other one on the counter. She turned over, and walked over to the shower, turning it on. It took her a few minutes to adjust the water to the warmth she liked, but once she got it to the right warmth, she sighed, and took her pajama's off.

Her silk pajama pants and t-shirt, along with her undergarments were now laying on the counter with her towel. She climbed into the shower, and she closed the curtain behind her. She walked further into the water and let it run over her, as tears filled in her eyes. It had been a little over two months since she and Lewis had been intimate with each other, and after Marti went to the doctor, it came to her surprise that she went a little bit late, and she's now two months pregnant.

The only people that knew were Vanessa, on account of her place on the team, and Savannah. Savannah found out first, because she was the one that convinved Marti to take the pregnancy test, and Vanessa found out second, because Marti was concerned about her place on the team. Vanessa had advised that she would bump up a teammate from on the floor to Marti's spot until she has a baby and can return.

Ten minutes later, Marti got out of the shower and dressed herself back into her pajama's. She brushed her hair and blowdried it, before leaving it down, and going back into Julian's room, climbing back into bed with him.

The next morning came quickly, and Marti was back at the Cheertown to sit in on rehearsal for a new Hellcats routine. Once she walked into the kitchen, she saw Lewis sitting down by himself, and she figured now would have been better than ever to finally tell him the secret that she had been keeping. It wasn't that much of a secret though, because she was kind of showing already, but she figured Lewis hadn't caught on yet if he didn't say anything to her.

Marti walked over to the table and sat down next to Lewis, looking at him for a few seconds. It was clear that something was on her mind.

"What?" Lewis asked. "What's wrong?"

"...There's something I need to tell you," Marti said, as her voice cracked.

"...Don't cry, Marti, what's wrong?"

"Lewis, we...We did what we did, and as much as I liked it, it was wrong..."

"Well, we agreed on that, but it's okay, nothing came out of it..."

"...No, actually, something did," Marti said, sniffling as tears fell down her cheeks.

"What?" Lewis asked, "Marti, what's going on?"

Marti stared at Lewis for a few seconds, before glancing around. She had only glanced behind her, and not to the corner of the room, where Alice had been hiding, in order not to be seen by them.

"Lewis, i'm pregnant..." Marti said, letting out a small sob.

Lewis opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by Alice, who was now standing next to Marti.

"You're _what_?" Alice asked.

"Alice, stay out of it, it's not your business," Lewis said.

"The hell it isn't, you got Marti pregnant? That's why...Oh my god, that's why she hasn't been doing anything at practices lately!"

Marti stayed silent, as tears continued to slide down her cheeks. "Alice, look..."

"Shut up," Alice said, "Who do you think you are? What gave you the right to think it's okay to have sex with Lewis?"

Marti got up from where she was sitting and she pushed her seat in, turning to leave.

"Marti, wait...Please stay..." Lewis said.

_I asked her to stay, she wouldn't listen..._

_She left before I had the chance to say_

_the words that would mend the things_

_that were broken. Now, it's far too_

_late, she's gone away..._

"We can talk later, Lewis...When you aren't with her," Marti said, walking out of the kitchen.

Once Marti had left, Alice turned to look at Lewis, and she hit her fists against his chest.

"You got Marti pregnant! What the fuck is wrong with you!" She said.

"Alice, stop! You and I weren't even together when it happened, quit it!"

"What are you talking about! We've been together for the past six months, where have you been!"

"Clearly not in my own mind," Lewis snapped, pulling Alice's wrists away from him, as he turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"Lewis," Alice said.

"I'll talk to you later, Alice." He said, walking out of the kitchen.

Marti let out a rack of sobs as she walked back into hers and Savannah's room. Thankfully, Dan and Savannah weren't in there, and Marti closed the door behind her. She slid her shoes off and walked over to her bed, pulling her covers up. She climbed into her bed and pulled the covers over her, turning onto her side. She let out a rack of sobs, running over her face.

So many things were running through her mind. She had told Lewis that she was pregnant, the secret she had been holding in. She knew she had to tell Julian, but knowing that the baby's father had knew now, clearly took a little bit of stress off of her, but Alice found out, and she wasn't that happy. It meant that this whole thing wasn't going to have a good outcome, which made Marti scared out of her mind when it came to having to tell Julian.

Marti was just so fed up with what had gone on, within a few minutes, Marti was laying on her back in a comfortable position, and her eyes had slowly drifted closed, though tears were still sliding down her cheeks, and she fell into a sleep.

_Every night, you cry yourself to sleep,_

_Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?"_

_Why does every moment have to be so hard?_

_Hard to believe that, it's not over tonight, just_

_give me one more chance to make it right. I_

_may not make it through the night, I won't_

_go home without you..._


End file.
